Unwinding Sorrows
by Kitsune-chan'w
Summary: Izzy looked down at his victim quivering and covered in beautiful red liquid, His eyes lit up as he she begged for him to let him go. Izzy smiled and hooked the jagged crowbar to her mouth shutting her up. Blood oozed from the flesh wound. Izzy smiled shuttering at the beautiful sight before him. Mimi always looked good in pink but somehow red was a much better colour for her. MA


Okay cuz it's late and I'm crazy, psychopathic when im tired I shall right MURDER! Dun dun dun daaaaaaaaaa yeah fail I know…. Anyway!

Izzy looked down at his victim quivering and covered in beautiful red liquid, His eyes lit up as he she begged for him to let him go. Izzy smiled and hooked the jagged crowbar to her mouth shutting her up. Blood oozed from the flesh wound. Izzy smiled shuttering at the beautiful sight before him. Mimi always looked good in pink but somehow red was a much better colour for her. Izzy walked over to her bending down so she could finally see the man that was going to kill her. Izzy looked straight into her eyes and kissed her deeply. "At least I can give you the privilege of having a first kiss!" Izzy laughed like a maniac. His face drenched in blood. He reached for the knife that had been sitting just mere inches out of mimi's grasp. He slowly sliced mimi from her collarbone down to her navel, a long deep cut. Izzy loved it, the way flesh cut so smoothly how blood flowed so perfectly and the screams of pain the elicited from his vicims, it was beautiful. Mimi shrieked called for help, but noone will come. Izzy laughed yet again. Dragging the knife even farther down. He smirked and whispered "Would you like me to fuck you as well, Mimi?" Mimi shrieked crying and begging for anyone to help. Izzy sliced her throat, he dipped his fingers in the blood and left a message on the wall.

2 weeks later

"Hey, Matt! Did you here what happened to Mimi?" Tai asked horrified. Matt nodded staring at the ground. "Did you here about the message? What it said!" Tai looked up and shook his head "No, what did it say!" Tai exclaimed! Matt's eyes grew wide "No digi-destined are safe in my world!" Tai gulped and clung intently to Matt's arm. "Well, maybe, he won't get us!" Tai tried to reason. Matt smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, maybe. But we should tell the others anyway."

Sora was walking home it had been a very late soccer practice and the streets grew dark very fast. She decided to take a short cut home through an alley. She had almost reached the end when she heard someone call "DIGI-DESTINED!" She looked back in hopes to see one of her friends but when she turned around she was smacked in the back of the head by a very large heavy object.

Sora awoke in a small celler with no lights except one around her body only. She could see nothing except black, her feet were chainned to the ground. Sora let out a very loud scream. Which only succeeded in grasping the attention of her kidnapper. "I wondered when you would awaken. I began to think I had killed you before the fun had started!" he grinned. He turned to Sora holding a very large thin blade. He walked up to Sora and sat on his knee's. "1-2 izzy's coming for you, 3-4 gonna kill some more 5-6 better lock the gate 7-8 don't run away 9-10 your better off dead… Izzy slashed Sora across the stomach, Reaching into the wound removing the intestines and dragging everything else with it. Again he dipped his fingers in blood and proceeded to wright a message on the wall.

1 week later

"Tai! Tai! Sora's dead!" Matt hollored. Tai turned around in shock staring at the running form of Matt, Tk and Joe in disbelief. "What, do you mean she's dead" Tai fell to the ground sobing. Sora was Tai's girlfriend, How could she die. Matt sat net to him. "There was another message. It said Izzn't she pretty Tai!" Tai sobbed even louder "Why! Why her it isn't fair!"

Kairi was walking home from school, she didn't want to walk but she had no bus fair and her moms car was in the shop. The rain was pooring down hard and she could barely see in front of her. She walked right into a person.. "OOF! Oh im sorry, I didn't see yo- she was cut off as a rag was placed across her mouth.

Kairi awoke in a small celler and no lights but one around her. She looked at the chains around her ankles and began to cry. She had heard about the murders but she didn't believe them. She didn't want to die! Izzy heard her sobs and began to sing as he turned on the machine and began sharpening a soon to be very sharp meat thermometer. 1-2 Izzy's coming for you 3-4 gonna kill some more 5-6 better lock the gate 7-8 Don't run away 9-10 your better off DEAD!" The machine stopped and kairi's screams and plead's could be hear clearly. "Please don't! I'm to young to die!" She pleaded. Izzy walked towards her and leant down to her face. He smirked at her gasp. She pleaded more and more. Izzy pulled his hand back and pierced her, he repeatly stabbed her aver and ever unti lher cries faded and all that was left was the sound of blood dripping. Again he dipped his fingeres in it and wrote another message.

5 days later

Tk and Tai were sitting on his balcony waiting for Matt to return from his fathers meeting. Tai couldn't figure out why he had been called there in the first place. He thought maybe they had found Kairi and wanted to tell Matt first, or perhaps they found what was left of her. A few tears fell from Tai's eyes.

Just then the phone wrang. Tai answered it "Hello?"

"Tai, is Matt there I asked him to come meet me for a meeting but he hasn't arrived yet?"

Tai's heart dropped. Had they gotten Matt? Omg please no! "He left 3 hours ago, sir."

"OH! BUT then where is he?"

Tai had a feeling he knew. "Sir, he is probably dead by now, just like everyone else."

"What do you mean dead? Why would anyone kill Matt! Tai, Tai!"

Tai hung up. "Tk, we need to go find your brother!" Tk grabbed Tai's arm and pulled him to the tv.

"Look!" Tk pointed to the news channal and a very family name plastered on it.

"Early this morning a young girl my the name of Kairi was found here, brutally murdered. The only clues the police have is a message saying 1-2 Izzy's comeing for you 3-4 gonna kills ome more 5-6 better lock your gates 7-8 don't run away 9-10 Your better off dead! Who is this serial killer and why is he attacking only children."

Tai and Tk ran out the door, they knew exactly where to go, the one place Izzy always went but hasn't yet.

Matt was walking down an alley way to get home to father, who seemed very concerned or more so eagered to tell him something. Just as he turned the corner someone's hand came down over his mouth. The last thing he hear was, "gotchya"

When Matt awoke he was in a small room with wood floors, he was chained and staring at a very blood stained Izzy. "What, Izzy why are you here?" Izzy smiled and held up three wapons, a bat with nails in it, a long metal stick with a metal ball at the end, glowing red hot from the coals in was in and lastly a small electic hand saw. "So Matt which do you prefer? Or perhaps you wish to choose Tk's fate?" Izzy laghed. Matt glared and screamed "dON'T YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Izzy smiled "If I don't touch him how will I kill him?" He asked stroking Matts cheek. Matt jerked away spitting on Izzy. Izzy just stood and went to the door. A few moments later and both Tai and Tk burst through the door. Izzy jumped the two of them and had them tied up in a couple of minutes. He sat in a circle looking at each and everyone of them. A long time passed before anything was said. "Nobody checked to see if us digi-destined got hit with a black gear, did they?" everyone gasped. Izzy smiled a sad, evil smile and looked directly at Matt. "you said don't touch him, how's this for touching!" He smirk. "Tk, since your youngest your first, but ill be sure to let you experience losing your virginity before you die!" Matt gasped and tried to fight Izzy but he was just out of reach, Izzy grabbed Tk unchained him and dragged him away. All matt could hear was screaming and crying. He hated it.

Izzy returned with a very sweat and tear covered Tk. Once Tk was chained he sat back down. "Tk, dearest, how do you wish to die?" The question hung in the air, like a fowl Oder. Tk gulped "I don't, wanna die!"

Izzy smiled reassuringly "It only hurts for a second then it's gone, I swear." Tk shook his head and yelled "NO I DON'T WANNA DIE IZZY!" Izzy didn't respond well to yelling, He grabbed the bat and hit Tk as hard as he could in the side. Blood instantly oo\ze out and Tk scream louder than any of his victims ever screamed. Izzy didn't like it. He hit Tk again this time in the head. A quick kill but that was alright.

He turned to Matt who was screaming for Tk to wake up and that he wasn't dead. "Matt, shut the hell up!" He grabbed the saw and turned it on. He sliced through Matt's head very easily. Another quick kill, but it was alright he still had Tai.

He turned to Tai was covering his eyes and whimpering "Time to Die! He grabbed the stick and stabbed Tai repeatedly burning him over and over all the while singing 1-2 Izzy's coming for you 3-4 gonna kill some more 5-6 better lock your gates 7-8 Don't run away 9-10 your better off ddead!" He laughed over and over again burning Tai until he gave up and died.

Izzy walked out of the building free as a bird. Noone would ever find out Izzy killed them all.

3 weeks later

Izzy was sitting at the breakfast table with his mom and dad, happy, healthy. There was a knock on the door and his mother went to answer the door. When she opened it 4 Havily armed men had burst through grabbing Izzy and pinning him to the ground. "Izzy, you are under arrest for the murder, of Sora, Mimi,Joe,Matt, Kairi and Tai!" Izzy chocked out "You forgot Tk" THe men grabbed Izzy and walked him out to the police car. The last thing Izzy saw was Tk standing outside the police car with a smirk of victory on his face.

Tk watched the car pull away taking Izzy far, far away. He smiled happily, he began to cry tears of pain and joy "They will not die in vain."

The End

Review! please


End file.
